


Breaking: Supergirl Sues the U.S. Government

by SandstoneSunspear



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, just utter crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandstoneSunspear/pseuds/SandstoneSunspear
Summary: “You want me to what?” Lucy isn’t sure she just heard Kara correctly.“Sue the government,” Kara says.-Or alternatively known as: Kara wants the backpay she's owed and goes to the best lawyer that she knows for help.





	Breaking: Supergirl Sues the U.S. Government

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic that I'm cross posting here because Tumblr's turned into a raging dumpster fire. Apologies to any lawyers who read this fic for the inaccuracies; I'm not a lawyer whatsoever.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

“You want me to what?” Lucy isn’t sure she just heard Kara correctly.

“Sue the government,” Kara says.

Lucy just stares. She’s still expecting the punchline to hit her, but when none comes, when Kara keeps staring at her expectantly, that’s when she realizes that Kara is 100% serious. It makes her want to throw back a glass or seven of the $300 bottle of scotch hidden in the left drawer of her desk. But since it’s not even noon yet, she just settles for pinching the bridge of her nose instead. 

“Kara, I may be a lawyer, but I’m not exactly the lawyer to be talking to for something like that,” she says. “I can refer you to some of my friends who specialize in things like this but–”

“But I don’t want any of them as my lawyer,” Kara protests. “I want you to be my lawyer!”

“Why?” Her specialties were in criminal, military, and corporate law, not civil law. The last time she had taken a civil law case had been when she was fresh out of law school interning at a firm in New York.  

“Because you’re Lucy Lane,” Kara says matter-of-factly. “And I want the best representing me. Or, Supergirl, I guess.”

If those words were coming from anyone else, Lucy would be rolling her eyes and telling them to get out of her office. But the way Kara’s eyes blaze earnestly make Lucy’s lips twitch ever so slightly. 

Lucy leans back. “You realize I work for the government, right?” she asks. “They may not let me sue them on the grounds that it’s a conflict of interest.”

“I’m a government employee too,” Kara counters. “So you could just say that by representing me, you’re representing the interests of the American government.”

Aw hell. Now she can’t turn Kara down, not after an argument like that. 

“Alright,” Lucy says. 

It makes Kara blink. “Alright? Wait, does that mean–”

“It means I’ll represent you, or well, I’ll represent Supergirl,” she confirms with a nod. She yelps a few moments later when Kara zooms around her desk to pull her into a hug. 

“Thank you!” Kara gushes. 

Lucy rolls her eyes but can’t keep the smile off her face. She loves Kara’s hugs almost as much as she loves cuddling with Alex and Maggie. Kara’s like sunshine personified and her hugs are always warm. 

“Don’t thank me just yet, Little Danvers,” she says, using Maggie’s nickname for Kara. “Still have to actually file the case, take it to court, and win.”

Kara pulls away. “That’s just three steps,” she says. “And you’re Lucy Lane, so it’ll be easy.”

Lucy just laughs and shoos Kara out of her office. “Go, I have paperwork to get started.”

Kara grins and fires off a salute before rushing out of the office. 

Lucy sighs. She grabs the phone on her desk and punches in the code to connect the National City headquarters lines. She settles back in her seat and waits.

 _“Director Danvers.”_ Alex’s clipped tone through the handset makes it clear to Lucy that her girlfriend is neck deep in paperwork at the moment.

“Hey Danvers, you’re never gonna guess what just happened…”

-

SIX MONTHS LATER

“…We hereby award the plaintiff, Kara Zor-El, the government employee known as Supergirl, the requested 3 years of backpay with the additional requirement that a living stipend be paid to Supergirl henceforth.” The head judge smashes the gavel against the bench. “Court is adjourned.”

Lucy blinks twice as the courtroom explodes into noise. The lead chair of the government’s council sputters next to her as cameras go off at her back. She yelps when Kara pulls her into a tight hug.

(It’s well-known that Supergirl is a hugger, but it doesn’t stop the gossip rags from publishing wild speculative stories about a supposed romantic relationship between her and the Girl of Steel after the trial ends. It horrifies Lucy and Alex and makes Maggie laugh so hard she has to brace herself against the kitchen counter)

“Told you it’d be easy!” Kara gushes, her voice just barely audible over the din.

Lucy rolls her eyes but smiles nonetheless. “Now that we’ve won, let’s talk payment, Supergirl,” she says. She shifts to hide her mouth from the cameras while giving Kara’s chest a firm poke. “I want your order of potstickers and pizza for the next month so that a certain someone stops complaining about getting her food stolen.”

Kara sputters. “But–”

“I just sued the federal government and won, Supergirl,” she says. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots the second chair of the government’s council trying to calm his partner down. “And now I have to go buy the other guys drinks because Mattrin looks like I just killed his pet rabbit in front of him. So, potstickers and pizza.”

Kara pouts for a moment. Lucy makes sure not to make eye contact with her until it resolves itself.

“We have a deal, Supergirl?”

“Deal.” A pause. “Does it have to be my whole order or…”

“Just make sure that my girlfriend gets her share of the potstickers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to stop by on tumblr @sandstoneunspear to say hi or toss some ideas my way (provided that Tumblr keeps my blog). If you're feeling generous and/or like what you've read, consider buying me a coffee at https://ko-fi.com/sandspears
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
